galaxyofchaosfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers in Space
Power Rangers in Space is the sixth television series of Power Rangers. It was originally going to final series of the show after the low ratings of Turbo, but the ratings increased which led to Saban reboot the series. Cast Rangers Rangers Pris-red.jpg|Andros Pris-black.jpg|Carlos Vallerte Pris-blue.jpg|T.J. Johnson Pris-yellow.jpg|Ashley Hammond Pris-pink.jpg|Cassie Chan Pris-silver.jpg|Zhane Rangers Pris-rg-andros.jpg|Andros Pris-rg-ashley.jpg|Ashley Hammond Pris-rg-tj.jpg|T.J. Johnson Pris-rg-cassie.jpg|Cassie Chan Pris-rg-carlos.jpg|Carlos Vallerte Pris-rg-zhane.jpg|Zhane Psycho Ranger Psycho-red.jpg| Psycho Red Ranger Psycho-black.jpg|Psycho Black Ranger Psycho-blue.jpg| Psycho Blue Ranger Psycho-yellow.jpg|Psycho Yellow Ranger Psycho-pink.jpg|Psycho Pink Ranger Psycho-silver.jpg|Psycho Silver Ranger Zhane Psycho Rangers Allies *Alpha 6 *D.E.C.A. *Adella Ferguson *Bluk and Skull *Professor Phenomenus *Justin Stewart *Karone *Silvy Larson *Zordon *Adam Park Villains *Dark Spencer *Astronema *Elcipor *Elgar *Darkonda Episodes #'From Out Of Nowhere (1)' #*Red Space Ranger is Introduced. Astronema is introduced. #'From Out Of Nowhere (2)' #*Andros is introduced. The Rangers become Space Rangers. #'Save Our Ship' #*Ecliptor is introduced. #'Shell Shocked' #'Never Stop Searching' #*The story of Karone is introduced. #'Satellite Search' #'A Ranger Among Thieves' #'When Push Comes To Shove' #'The Craterite Invasion' #'The Wasp With A Heart' #'The Delta Discovery' #'The Great Evilyzer' #'Grandma Matchmaker' #'The Barillian Sting' #*Darkonda is introduced. #'T.J.'s Identity Crisis' #'Flashes Of Darkonda' #'The Rangers' Mega Voyage' #'True Blue To The Rescue' #*Justin returns to help the rangers. #'Invasion Of The Body Switcher' #'Survival Of The Silver' #*Zhane, the Silver Ranger, is introduced. #'Red With Envy' #'The Silver Secret' #'A Date With Danger' #'Zhane's Destiny' #*Zhane decides to stay and help the Rebels. #'Always A Chance' #*Adam comes to help Carlos realize his Ranger responsibilities. #'The Secret Of The Locket' #*Astronema is revealed to be Karone. #'Astronema Thinks Twice' #'The Rangers' Leap Of Faith' #*Astronema decides to join the Rangers. #'Dark Specter's Revenge (1)' #*Karone returns to save the world, but is programmed evil. #'Dark Specter's Revenge (2)' #'Rangers Gone Psycho' #*The Psycho Rangers are introduced. #'Carlos On Call' #'A Rift In The Rangers' #*Psycho Pink is destroyed. #'Five Of A Kind' #*Psycho Blue is destroyed. #'Silence Is Golden' #'The Enemy Within' #*Psycho Red, Black, & Yellow are destroyed. #'Andros And The Stowaway' #'Mission To Secret City' #*The Psychos are Ghosts. #'Ghosts In The Machine' #*The Psychos return, but are then captured in digital cards. #'The Impenetrable Web' #'A Line In The Sand' #'Countdown to Destruction (1)' #'Countdown to Destruction (2)' #*Zordon dies to save the universe. All the evil was turned to dust or turned good by Zordon's power. The end of the Space Rangers. Trivia *The final battle between Ecliptor and Andros is a homage to the ending of Super Sentai series Gosei Sentai Dairanger (which had its Zord fight scenes culled for use in the second season of Power Rangers), in which the Ryuuranger (the Red Dairanger) duels with a villain one-on-one to the death, to resolve the season running conflict once and for all. *This was the last series to take place in Angel Grove, California. Angel Grove would later be revisited in the Operation Overdrive team-up special, Once A Ranger. *This also was the last series to employ the built-in teleportation ability seen in all the previous seasons. *This was the first season to use an orchestric musical score instead of the usual rock used in previous seasons. *In Space was the first season after the original MMPR seasons where the core team had the same five colors as the first team (Red, Yellow, Black, Pink, and Blue). The only other season that had the same color Rangers at the beginning was Operation Overdrive. Wild Force did have very similar colors, but Alyssa Enrilé was a White Ranger, not a Pink Ranger, even though there were pink highlights on her uniform and her initial control station on the Wild Force Megazord was pink. *This series was the first to feature a Ranger with an individual power while in civilian form (Andros the Red Space Ranger and Zhane the Silver Space Ranger were gifted with telekinesis). This trend would eventually be repeated starting with Power Rangers: Ninja Storm on through Power Rangers Jungle Fury. *The Power Rangers in Space team were the first to have a team-up with one or more Rangers from previous seasons, with the inclusion of Justin (Blue Turbo Ranger) in "True Blue to the Rescue", and Adam (second Black Power Ranger) in "Always a Chance". The Zeo Rangers did team up with the Alien Rangers, but the Alien Rangers never had a full season devoted to them, so their team-up does not count towards this. *It was also the second series to feature Rangers from previous seasons, with Adam (the second Black Power Ranger) and Justin (the Blue Turbo Ranger) making appearances. Power Rangers Zeo was the first with the addition of Jason (the original Red Power Ranger) as the temporary Gold Ranger. *These Rangers met the version of the Ninja Turtles featured in Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation. *This was the first series to feature a Power Ranger as a blood relative to a villain, as Andros and Astronema were siblings. This would be repeated in Power Rangers: Ninja Storm with Cam the Green Samurai Ranger and Lothor, who would prove to be nephew and uncle. *It was the first series to feature a Red Ranger that receives Battlizer Armor. *This was the first series to feature a Ranger receiving an additional vehicle after their first - in this case, the Silver Ranger receiving the Galactic Rover. *This is the second series after Mighty Morphin Power Rangers' Metallic Armor, where the Power Rangers would use equipment that did not exist in the Super Sentai version, such as the Battlizer Armor and Galactic Rover. *This is also the first Power Rangers series that would start a trend of adding in non-Sentai equipment for Power Rangers, in order to help market the PR toys that are sold by Bandai. This tradition continued until Operation Overdrive. Jungle Fury had three Rangers who didn't appear in Gekiranger, but they had the secondary weapons of the core three Rangers, and no zords. RPM didn't feature any non-Sentai equipment. *The only series so far featuring Megazord combinations without the term "Zord", Mega Voyager and Mega Winger. Both Megazords are also the only ones to share names with their Sentai counterparts. *Although much equipment not seen in Megaranger was used, the Megarangers did have a team power up of golden torso armor than was never used in PRiS. *This is currently the only season to not feature a Green Ranger in any episode, whether as a team member, part of a teamup or dream/vision sequence. Note that Wild Force, Dino Thunder and Operation Overdrive featured a guest apperance of Trip, Cam and Xander respectively in "Reinforcements from the Future", "Thunder Storm" and "Once A Ranger", and Adam returned as a Black Ranger and not as Zeo Ranger 4 or the Green Turbo Ranger. *It is the first season to not have any Ranger leave the team after joining. Mighty Morphin 1 had Tommy leave the team temporarily in "The Green Candle"; Mighty Morphin 2 had Jason, Trini, and Zack leave in "The Power Transfer"; Mighty Morphin 3 had Kimberly leave in "A Different Shade of Pink"; Alien Rangers had Aisha leave in the final episode; Zeo had Trey of Triforia leave temporarily in "A Golden Homecoming", and Turbo had Tommy, Kat, Adam, and Tanya leave in "Passing the Torch". The Space Rangers added to their team with Zhane, but no one ever left the team. *This is the only season so far to not feature an organic mentor (also the only season to not feature a mentor at all if one does not count Alpha 6 or Deca). *This is the first and only season where all six Rangers have amazingly similar helmets (save for the colors). Every other seasons featured differences in sculpt, patterns or in the shape of the visor. The helmets in this season were almost identical, except for discreet differences in visor design on the sides of their helmets. Red: four sharp corners, top corners slightly longer than bottom. Blue: four sharp corners, bottom corners slightly longer than top. Pink: rounded corners. Yellow: six sharp corners. Black: eight corners. Silver: sides with inverted triangles. S.P.D. would arguably be another example in which the helmets look almost identical. *This is the first season to featured the Rangers wearing uniforms (Space Uniform), followed by Lost Galaxy (Kai, Kendrix and Mike wearing Terra Venture Sweat Shirt & Damon wearing a Mechanic Jumpsuit), Lightspeed Rescue (Jackets), Time Force (Time Force wored Police Uniform and The Silver Guardians wore Jumpsiuts), Wild Force (The Five core with Vest and Merrick with Jacket), Ninja Storm (Ninja Uniform), S.P.D. (Police Uniform), Mystic Force (The Five core with Vest and Cape), Operation Overdrive (Black Uniform with their color streak), Jungle Fury (The Three core wearing their color jackets, RJ wearing a Purple and Black Jacket & Dom wearing a White and Orange Tracksuit), RPM (The Five core wearing black Jackets and Gold and Silver wearing Tracksuit) and Samurai (The Five core wearing Ninja-like training garb). *While not the first series to feature wrist mounted morphers, it was the first one to have wrist mounted morphers with only one piece (the Zeonizers had two pieces, one on each wrist and the Turbo Morphers had a key that was needed to activate them). *It is the only season where the Power Rangers' first Megazord is not made up of a combination of individual Zords assigned to each ranger. *This was the last season to feature bloopers in the ending credits. *Count Down to destruction was the first time the rangers revealed their identities to the public. *This is the first season where all the five core rangers are of different ethinicties. TJ is African American, Cassie is Asian, Ashley is Caucasian and Carlos is Latino. Andros, though he's human, is from another planet. Andros' appearance may be caucasian but techinally he has no racial background.